1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for mounting a window pane and, more particularly, to a device for mounting a window pane in a body panel of a vehicle or the like by providing the body panel with a depression which encloses an area slightly larger than the area of the window pane of a windshield or rear window, fitting the window pane in the depression, bonding the edge of the pane to the bottom of the depression and mounting a fastener and a counter-fastener along the inner side surface of the depression including four curved corners thereof, thereby holding the edge of the window pane.
2. Prior Art Statement
Japanese Patent Publication No. 60-52003 and Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 61-188221 disclose a device for mounting a window pane in a body panel of a vehicle or the like by forming the body panel with a depression which encloses an area slightly larger than the area of the window pain, bonding a flexible plastic fastener having a J-shaped sectional profile along the inner side surface of the depression and fitting a plastic counter-fastener in the fastener or fitting a counter-fastener made of a metal to the fastener with a plurality of clips provided at a suitable interval to hermetically and ornamentally hold the edge of the window pane.
The flexible plastic fastener is formed by extrusion molding and has a mounting portion secured by a double sided adhesive tape or the like to the inner side surface of the depression and a folded portion extending upwardly from the lower end of the mounting portion. Since the fastener has the folded portion, it cannot follow the curved side surface of the depression at the corner when it is fitted along the inner side wall, thus resulting in formation of wrinkles, which is undesirable from the standpoint of appearance. Therefore, its portion corresponding to the corner of the depression is formed with a cut-out space by removing a lower portion of the mounting portion inclusive of the folded portion, and only the remaining upper portion is secured to the inner side surface at the corner.
Therefore, the counter-fastener cannot be supported, or no clip for supporting the counter-fastener can be mounted, at the corner of the fastener because of the cut-out space. For this reason, the portion of the counter-fastener corresponding to the corner of the depression floats up.